true family wahre Familie
by M-chanchen
Summary: Es ist Muttertag und als der Rest seiner Klasse fröhlich Muttertagskarten basteln, sitzt Alex still da. Was soll ein Waise tun? Wie verbringt jemand ohne Familie diesen Tag? * authorisierte Übersetzung von Yandere Kirkland chan *
_**True Family ~ wahre Familie**_

 _Disclaimer:_

Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung von s/11825313/1/True-Family  
→ alle Rechte, die das Schreiben, Kopieren und Veröffentlichen betreffen, liegen bei Anthony Horrorwitz bezüglich der Charaktere und Yandere Kirkland chan ( u/7286768/Yandere-Kirkland-chan ). Ich habe es lediglich ins Deutsche übersetzt.

 _Zusammenfassung:_

Es ist Muttertag und als der Rest seiner Klasse fröhlich Muttertagskarten basteln, sitzt Alex still da. Was soll ein Waise tun? Wie verbringt jemand ohne Familie diesen Tag?

 _Anmerkung :_

Das hier ist ein Muttertagsgeschenk in Form eines One-shots.

Anbei bemerkt: Diese Begebenheit spielt, nachdem Alex weggezogen ist, um mit K-Unit zu leben. Tom, der von den rivalisierenden Verhalten seiner Eltern die Nase voll hat, kommt deswegen mit Alex. Also ist alles neu: kein Brookland oder sonst irgendetwas.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Alex fiel zurück in seinen Schulstuhl. Es war die letzte Schulstunde des Tages, aber das bedeutete trotzdem, dass er noch eine Stunde ermüdenden, langweiligen Unterricht durchhalten musste. Mathe als letztes Fach freitags zog immer hinunter, aber aus Gründen, die Alex nicht benennen konnte, war er an diesem Tag besonders griesgrämig.

Die Lehrerin betrat den Raum, worauf jeder Schüler aufhörte zu reden und sich in seinen Stuhl setzte. „Guten Morgen, alle zusammen! Ich habe für heute eine sehr spaßige Stunde geplant!" Jeder stöhnte und rollte die Augen, wenn ein Lehrer so etwas verkündete, waren es selten gute Nachrichten. Die Lehrerin sah etwas beleidigt, eingeschnappt aus. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr alle so begeistert seid, bitte zügelt euch etwas", kommentierte sie trocken. „Na ja, wie ihr alle wisst, ist heute Muttertag!" Alex versteifte sich, _deswegen_ war er heute so mürrisch drauf. „Also dachte ich, es wäre doch nett, wenn wir diese Stunde damit verbringen würden, Karten zu basteln! Ich habe Glitzer, bunte Stifte, Kleber, Papiertücher und buntes Papier dabei, wenn ihr etwas anderes braucht, werde ich sehen, ob ich irgendwo auftreiben kann! Bitte versucht, die Lautstärke unten zu halten und euch trotzdem auf eure Arbeit zu konzentrieren, das ist immer noch eine Unterrichtsstunde." Damit ging sie und setzte sich hinter das Lehrerpult.

Als alle anderen losstürzten, um die besten Glitzerfarben zu bekommen, blieb Alex in seinem Stuhl sitzen, ausdruckslos auf seinen Tisch starrend. Offen gesagt würde er es vorziehen, Gleichungen zu lösen. Seufzend schaute Alex zur Seite und sah, dass Tom ein Spiegelbild seiner selbst war. Alex gab ihm ein gespieltes Lächeln und stieß seinen besten Freund an. „Hey", sagte er. Tom sah hoch und lächelte. „Hey",ihre unangenehme Stille blieb.

Alex fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig. Er wusste, dass Tom nicht glücklich war mit seiner Familie und oft ziemlich bedrückt war wegen der Streitigkeiten seiner Eltern, sogar wenn sie nicht stritten, stichelten sie sich immer gegenseitig und versuchten Tom davon zu überzeugen, dass sie das bessere Elternteil waren. Aber sie waren trotz allem immer noch Toms Familie, Fleisch und Blut, sie hatten ihn großgezogen. Wenn Alex Tom nicht mit ihm hätte kommen lassen, vielleicht hätten sie sich dann durch alles durchgekämpft und Tom hätte glücklich sein können in einer liebenden Familie. Aber Alex hatte ihm diese Möglichkeit weggenommen.

„Alex!" Alex tauchte aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah Tom mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum wedeln. Als Tom bemerkte, das Alex wieder geistig anwesend war, lächelte er beruhigend. „Denke nicht so. Ich hasste es dort, ich musste raus. Ich brauchte einfach eine Pause, Kumpel, ich gehe vielleicht zurück, um die Dinge zu klären, aber nicht jetzt. Gerade jetzt geht es nämlich um mich, nicht um sie. Meine Bildung, meine Zukunft, mein Leben. Und ich bin glücklich hier, ich bin zusammen mit meinem besten Freund, was könnte ich mehr wollen?" Es war wie wenn Tom seine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Obwohl er nicht ganz überzeugt war, ließ Alex das Thema fallen.

Beide saßen erbärmlich da, unsicher, was sie tun sollten. Alex sah die Lehrerin sie missbilligend beobachten, bereit herüber zu kommen, wenn sie nicht anfingen, etwas zu machen. Alex war gerade dabei, zu ihr zu gehen und zu fragen, ob sie stattdessen lesen könnten, als er eine Idee hatte. Ein Grinsen zog sich bis zu den Ohren über sein Gesicht. „Hey, Tom, ich weiß GENAU, wem wir eine Karte basteln sollten." Er flüsterte seine Idee in Toms Ohr und das übliche Feuer kehrte in die Augen seines Freunds zurück. „Wir werden Glitzerndes und Funkelndes und Blumen und Bänder und leuchtende Sachen und ROSA brauchen! Eine Menge Rosa," sagte Tom, während er lebhaft aufsprang.

* * *

Wolf war in einer Okay-Stimmung. Normalerweise hätten Alex und Tom ihn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt verärgert, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatten sie es bis jetzt noch nicht. Wo waren sie überhaupt? Wolf knurrte, was kümmerte er sich darum? Er sollte einem geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul schauen. Also ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und hob die Fernbedienung auf, um Fernsehen zu schauen. Gott sei Dank hatte er einen Fernseher in seinem Raum, denn wenn er ihn mit den anderen Idioten teilen müsste, würde er nicht damit klarkommen.

Wolf war gerade dabei, sich zurückzulehnen und einen entspannten Abend zu genießen, als ein Klopfen an der Tür seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er knurrte, der Klopfende hatte besser einen guten Grund, ihn zu stören. Wolf schwang die Tür auf, bereit, denjenigen anzuschnauzen, wer auch immer es war… Niemand war da. Er schaute sich um, niemand, nicht mal die kleinste Bewegung. Er sah hinunter und erblickte einen Briefumschlag daliegen mit nichts als „Wolf" darauf stehen. Wolf nahm ihn in seine Hand und besah ihn sich vorsichtig. Beim SAS zu sein, hatte ihn angespannt gemacht. Er dachte alle Möglichkeiten durch, worum es sich handeln könnte. Aber welchen Schaden konnte ein Brief anrichten? Er entschloss sich, ihn zu öffnen.

Es gab eine Explosion.

* * *

„Hey, Wolfmann!" Eagle, Snake und Fox waren gerade heim gekommen. Sie waren in einer Bar gewesen, aber Wolf hatte sich entschieden, daheim zu bleiben, um den Frieden und die Ruhe des Alleinseins zu genießen. Aber jetzt, da sie zurück waren, wollten sie, dass er herunter kam und alle sechs Männer (eigentlich nur vier und zwei Jungen) könnten zusammen einen Film anschauen und Pizza essen.

„Wolfie?", Eagle klingelte, dann ging er, um Wolfs Tür zu öffnen. Die vier hörten einen Schrei von Innen und schnell wollten sie ihrem Freund zu Hilfe eilen, denn sie vermuteten Kampfstellungen. „Wolf!" Sie rissen die Tür auf … und stoppten. Ihre Sorge löste sich in Luft auf und stattdessen brachen sie in Gelächter auf.

Innen war Wolf, über und über mit Konfetti und Bändern und viel, viel rosa Glitzer bedeckt. Wolf, leicht verstört schauend, starrte sie wütend an. „H-hey, haltet den Rand!". Fox war der erste, der wieder sprechen konnte:„Wa-was ist denn dir passiert?" Er lachte, Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln. Wolf zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, den Brief zu verstecken. Snake bemerkte es: "Hey, er versteckt etwas!" Eagle griff schnell danach. „Ein Brief, ooohh!", Eagle räusperte sich und las laut vor:

„ _Lieber Wolf,_

 _danke, dass du die beste, großartigste Mami überhaupt bist! Danke, dass du für uns da bist, uns dazu bringst, unsere Zimmer aufzuräumen, uns hilfst bei unseren Hausaufgaben, unser Essen kochst, uns abends zu Bett bringst und uns tröstest, wenn wir Alpträume haben. Wir lieben dich so so sehr und wir hoffen, du magst die Karte, die wir dir gemacht haben, Mami._

 _Unmengen an Liebe, Umarmungen und Küsse_

 _Alex und Tom XOXO! 3!_

Es war totenstill, bevor alle in Gelächter ausbrachen. Wolf wurde feuerrot: „Hört auf, ihr verdammten Idioten!" Fox kicherte: „Sorry, Mami!" Eagle fiel mit ein: „Ja, bitte schicke uns nicht ohne Abendessen ins Bett!" Snake blickte ganz ernsthaft und sagte mit einer strengen Stimme: „Und wenn du uns bitte immer noch ins Bett bringst!" Alle brachen erneut in Gelächter aus, sich vor Lachen krümmend. Wolf knurrte, aber nichts würde sie dazu bringen, still zu sein.

Im Raum nebenan platzten Alex und Tom vor lautlosem Lachen. Sie stießen ihre Fäuste zusammen, ihren früheren Kummer vergessen.

* * *

Während er sich fertig machte, um ins Bett zu gehen, bemerkte Alex, dass Toms Rucksack offen war. Er ging hinüber, um ihn zu schließen, doch dabei fiel etwas heraus. Neugierig sah er es an. Es war eine Karte an Toms Mutter. Sie war zerknüllt und Tom würde sie offensichtlich in den Müll werfen, sobald er sie das nächste Mal sah. Alex hob sie betrübt auf und entschied, was er tun würde. Er ging nach draußen und rannte, es brauchte nur 5 Minuten, um auf diesem Weg zum Briefkasten zu kommen. Alex schrieb die Adresse auf die Karte und klebte eine Briefmarke drauf. Er sah hoch, der Himmel war dunkelgrau und es würde offensichtlich regnen. Aber während er draußen war, musste er noch eine weitere Sache erledigen.

* * *

Viele Meilen entfernt saß eine Frau mittleren Alters zusammengerollt auf ihrem Sofa. Sie war offensichtlich schön, aber ihr Aussehen war ungehobelt und vernachlässigt. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen, als sie so alleine dasaß. Es klingelte an der Tür und sie stand auf, um zu öffnen, begierig für jede noch so kleine Ablenkung. Ein einzelner Brief lag auf der Türschwelle. Sie öffnete ihn, sich wundernd, was in aller Welt es sein könnte. Könnte es ihr Baby sein? Nein, er wollte nicht mehr mit ihr zu tun haben, es waren wahrscheinlich nur Rechnungen ...

Als sie den Brief las, bedeckte Schock ihr Gesicht, bald darauf ersetzt durch eine reine und wahre Freude, die ihren Körper erfüllte. Als sie die Worte der Liebe und Wahrheit las, von ihrem Sohn geschrieben, lächelte Frau Harris und lachte fröhlich den Himmel den Himmel an. Der Regen begann herunter zu prasseln, aber es kümmerte sie nicht.

Eine paar Meilen entfernt in einem leeren Friedhof war ein einziger Brief aus Papier der einzige Farbtupfer zwischen den kalten grauen Grabsteinen. Der Brief wurde jenem Abend von einem Jungen auf seinem Rad dort hingelegt, der einen Moment verbrachte, am Grabstein zu knien, bevor er verschwand. Als der Regen herunter goss, begann der Brief den unvermeidlichen Zersetzungsprozess und die umständlich gezeichneten Muster und Wörter wurden weg gewaschen.

* * *

Vielen Dank für's Lesen! Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen!

Bitte lasst doch eure Meinung in Form eines Reviews da, es muss auch nicht lang oder hochgeistig sein, einfach nur, was ihr darüber denkt.


End file.
